fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirley
Shirley is a fan character made by inbar fink (Inbiki) for the animated television series Phineas and Ferb. she's Phineas and Ferb's new neighbor and a secret agent in the agency '' look Shirley looks like a typical child, she have brown hair and she wears a yellow shirt with a drawing of a platypus flying by three purple balloons, in special events, Shirley wears a blue shirt and the platypus is flying by many pink balloons personality Shirley is platypus-obsessive and knows almost everything about them, she's also childish (even to her age) clumsy, lazy and can't really take anything seriously (unless if this is about platypuses).although her many disadvantage she's nice and sometimes she's trying to finish her mission fast as possible so she'll have time to spend with her Friends skills although tne fact that as a secret agent she needs to have the same skills as the another agents, Shirley is clumsy and unfocused. she's really bad in evreything that a secret agent needs to know ( martial art, flying a hovercraft and so on...), the only reason that she's not fired and\or injured is the fact that she have luck. in another domains, more daily, she's not bad; she can play in harmonica and she's know to dance well. her obsession about platypuses make her the perfect expert about it and she have amazing sense of smell relationships perry the platypus Shirley met perry when she had to go with him to a mission as a part from her final test. perry usually treat her like an annoying little sister, she annoying him and sometimes perry needs to save her from the troubles that she create. although that the serious platypus and the silly girl don't always get along, Shirley and perry really care about each other:in ''I'm sick of it! they both take care in other when the other sick and in the same episode, Shirley said that perry is a true Friend and in the coming of the J Shirley worried to perry when he doesn't come back from his mission ( although that in the same episode, she make fun of him because of he's love to C.J) Phineas Phineas have a crush on Shirley, but she doesn't seen to understand this. he doing all kind of things for her ( like make her face in the lava slide that he and ferb build). Shirley treat him as a good Friend Isabella in the start, Isabella was jealous in all the attention that Shirley gets from Phineas and was mean to her.but in the end of Isabella goes mad, Isabella understood that it isn't Shirley's fault that Phineas have a crush on her ,and now they are Friends C.J C.J and Shirley have very bad relationship. C.J thinks Shirley is lower then her because she's (Shirley) is clumsy and silly. Shirley , however, thinks C.J to be braggart, "show-off" and egotistical (and she's right ) and she somtimes throwing water balloons on C.J when she boast dina dina is Shirley's Nemesis. they relationship is even more Friends-like then Doofenshmirtz and perry's Category:Phineas and Ferb fan character